This invention relates to a portable wheelchair having a light weight frame and compact construction. More specifically this invention relates to an easy to use wheelchair which can be folded in three independent planes, namely, front-to-rear, up-and-down, and left-to-right. The wheelchair further includes double folding foot rests which can be stored inside the folded wheelchair.
Wheelchairs generally can be categorized in two groups; one being a motor driven chair, and the other being a manual type in which the chair can be propelled by a person seated in the chair turning the device. The manual-driven type wheelchair is usually constructed so it can be folded when not in use.
The conventional type of manual wheelchair can be folded only in one plane, either along its width direction or its front-to-rear direction. The width of a wheelchair which is folded in the front-to-rear direction cannot be reduced. Similarly, the length of a wheelchair, which is folded in the width direction cannot be reduced along its front-to-rear direction. The conventional type of wheelchair, when folded, thus still is relatively large and difficult to carry or store.